Armado con la Muerte
by DavidMcGill96
Summary: Ya nada importaba en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era Clementine. Lee no cesaría hasta que estuviera a salvo


"**Armado con la Muerte"**

No quedaba más tiempo. Solo una horda de zombis se interponía entre él y el Hotel Marshall. Pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. No estaba dispuesto a perder todo por lo que había luchado. Todo lo que había sufrido para llegar hasta allí. Ya no había motivos… no había ninguna razón para vivir. Solo aquella pequeña de cabellos ondulados. Estaba solo... pero no perdería a la niña que le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida. Se había prometido que no la perdería de nuevo.

Él gélido aire de Savannah no amainaba la rabia hacia el desgraciado que secuestró a Clementine. Las personas que habían muerto en su búsqueda, las difíciles decisiones que ha tenido que tomar. Sin embargo, la culpa no invalidó su corazón. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era ella y eso era algo que todos sus acompañantes tenían presente.

Dio un paso en frente, invadido por la duda. Los caminantes situados frente a él, alguna vez seres humanos como nosotros, no prestaban ni la más mínima atención al hombre cubierto en la sangre de los infestados. El crujir de un vidrio roto bajo sus pies lo sacó de su titubeo. Miró una vez más al frente, se agachó por un instante para recoger con su mano izquierda uno de los pedazos de vidrio apretándolo con fuerza.

La sangre escurría por su mano dormida a causa de la mordida en su muñeca. Ya no sentía nada… ni siquiera el miedo podía interponerse en su cometido. Frunció el entrecejo y sacando el cuchillo que llevaba consigo, se dispuso inmiscuirse entre los muertos. El hedor de la sangre lo hacía pasar casi inadvertido más no ser invisible para ellos.

La primera en descubrirlo fue una joven que comenzó a tambalearse hacia él. No falto mucho para que terminara con el rostro partido a la mitad con un certero golpe a la cabeza. Lee seguía firme en su andanza pero el cansancio lo consumía de a poco. Uno a uno, iban tratando de acorralarlo entre los cuerpos en descomposición de la muchedumbre pero el afroamericano seguía firme en su marcha hacia el hotel, encargándose de toda cosa que se le acercase. No podía evitar pensar en sus seres queridos a la vez que se cargaba a cada caminante en su camino: la desaparición de sus padres, haber masacrado a su hermano menor, dejar morir a Shawn Green en la granja de Hershell Green, su padre. La muerte de Doug en la farmacia, la carnicería a su amigo Matt por parte de los hermanos Johnson. Haber permitido que Kenny acabara por aplastar la cabeza de Larry con una de las piedras de sal de la granja de los Johnson. Haber dejado a Lily en su momento de mayor desesperación… que no justifica en nada que haya asesinado vilmente a Carley con un tiro en la cabeza. La muerte de la familia de Kenny, el valiente acto de Charles por defender a Clementine y su desafortunado destino en las alcantarillas de Savannah. La caída de Ben Paul por el balcón de la estadía y el valeroso sacrificio de Kenny hacia el joven que costó lo más preciado que el hombre tenía. A pesar de ello, aun le quedaba el consuelo de haber salvado otras vidas que ya no se encontraban junto a su devastado grupo.

Con cada metro más próximo al hotel, dejaba de lado sus dolorosos recuerdos para enfocarse solo en Clementine. La niña que llegó a su rescate cuando estaba por ser devorado por uno de ellos. La ocasión en que la pequeña se lastimó el dedo en la farmacia de la familia Everrett en Macon. Cada bello momento con la pequeña en su intento de encontrar a sus padres en ese mismo hotel. Una esperanza con un alto costo a pagar… pero para él, quién había sido armado con la muerte, ningún sacrificio importaba. Sólo importaba llegar a ella y devolverle su gorro favorito, como se le había prometido. Marcharse con la seguridad de que encontraría a Omid y a Christa. Irse de esta vida con la esperanza de que ella encuentre un lugar donde poder estar segura.

Le había prometido cosas sencillas. Cosas que cualquier niño esperaría de un adulto. Sentía que no había logrado con su primera y más importante promesa:

"_Quédate junto a mí"_

Pues en ella había encontrado algo que no esperaba encontrar… encontró un motivo por el cual dar la vida


End file.
